The present invention relates to a packaging system for a compact disk.
Compact disks are a popular medium for selling software. One drawback of compact disks is that compact disks are easily damaged and must be sold in a protective package. There have been numerous types of packages and containers which have been developed to protect compact disks.
The Youngs patents (U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,731) discloses a flexible sleeve which protects a compact disk from scratches and dust. The sleeve is made of a polyester material which is softer than cotton or paper and prevents the optical side of the compact disk from being scratched. The sleeve protects the compact disk while taking up relatively little space.
The Hansen patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,462) discloses a compact disk packaging system including a box with a window and an insert for packaging multiple compact disks. The insert provides a system for packaging multiple compact disks and securing the compact disks within a tent-like structure. The compact disks are viewable through the window within the box when the insert containing the compact disks is placed within the box.
The Fitzsimmons et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,967) discloses a storage packet made of a plastic which contains a compact disk and a 31/2 inch diskette. The container for the compact disk and 31/2 cassette contains a frame and a window. The compact disk is viewable through the window when the container is closed and fastened.
The Beighle patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,743) discloses a method for storing a compact disk in a sleeve. The sleeve containing the compact disk is fastened within the inside cover of a book. The book containing the compact disk is used to market the product.
The Bond et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 362,149) discloses a compact disk packaging system wherein the system includes a box and an insert. Within the box are two windows from which rows of compact disks can be viewed. The compact disks are placed within an insert designed to secure rows of compact disks which prevent the compact disks from being damaged.
The Swan patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,220) discloses a holder or packaging arrangement to store compact disks. The holder disclosed in the Swan patent is made of a transparent, non-woven material from which the compact disk can be seen. The holder is designed to be fastened to a hard cover of a book or binder which will protect the disk from being bent.
The Herr et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,875) discloses a compact disk packaging system comprising an insertable drawer which is slidably contained within an outer housing. The outer housing contains a window such that the compact disk is viewable through the outer housing.